


Blister in the Sun

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replace the Slash Dragon with the smack dragon and everything turns to shit. Nothing happy here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blister in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: _Blister in the Sun_ by Violent Femmes  
>  lyrics used out of order as subheadings

### my girfriend, she's at the end, she is starting to cry

Arthur and Gwen were no longer merely drifting apart, but paddling furiously in opposite directions. He felt her row toward Lancelot and gave her dinghy a hefty nudge. He had Merlin, his magical friend who could make everything all better. Better than Gwen.

"I don't think you should be friends with Merlin anymore."

"You befriended him in the first place Guinevere, and continually gave me shit for not being nice enough to him."

"He's changed. You both have, like you've become addicted to each other. It's toxic."

"I'm not **fucking** him."

"Perhaps not," Gwen left the yet unspoken, "but you certainly haven't been doing it with me lately." _Plus you're losing weight, he's gone from thin to scrawny—are you doing drugs together?_ She vocalised none of these thoughts, not knowing how Arthur would react to further criticism. He used to value her opinion. Now the only voice he listened to was Merlin's.

"So go fuck Lancelot, he still wants you. Never stopped. Don't know why he didn't just take you along with him when he left."

"Which time?" Gwen expected to feel relieved hearing her own thoughts voiced by another but instead she felt fractured.

"Either one," Arthur shrugged with obvious apathy. "If you'd pissed off with the him the first time I wouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place. Could have saved us a whole lot of shit. I'm going 'round to..."

"Merlin's."

Arthur's sky-blue eyes clouded and his face appeared menacing. He'd only resembled his father this closely once before and Gwen had been too afraid to leave the house to let anyone see what he had done.

"Be gone before I get back."

"So I've got about a week then," she snapped.

"Only if I enjoy myself," he stretched and smiled lewdly.

Gwen called Lancelot to help remove all trace of her presence from the marital home and get her the hell out of there. None of them ever looked back.

  


### I'm high as a kite, I just might stop to check you out

"Lancelot's not even his real name. It's Cecil." Merlin laughed, sprawled along his couch with Morgana calmly riding his lap as he played X-box with Arthur who sat cross-legged on the floor with a young blond desperately sucking him off. "Ooh yeah!"

Whether Merlin's soft exclamation was in reaction to Morgana's movement or the drubbing his character was giving Arthur's was indiscernible. Arthur basically ignored the blond unless her head bumped his game control. "If you can't do it properly Vivien don't bother." It's not like he needed it. The fire and ice chasing each other through his blood all but erased his need to rut, think, eat, even to shit. _Difficult to shit if you don't eat._ He rested the handset hard on the back of the girl's head so she gagged. "There you go. Now I can feel it. Hurry up, my bum's gone numb."

Merlin and Morgana laughed. Morgana slid off Merlin after a satisfied sigh and walked half-naked in front of the TV on her way to pee. She stooped to briefly tongue-kiss Arthur when both men looked up to complain about her blocking the screen. Arthur absently grabbed a breast through her shirt because it was there and unexpectedly came in Vivien's face. Merlin celebrated his character's ultimate victory as Arthur's was dismembered.

Arthur was surprised the orgasm distracted him long enough to lose. It normally didn't register when he was this high. He leaned his head back against the half-exposed side of the man grinning on the couch and a last moan escaped as their eyes met. Merlin traced a hand up and down Arthur's bared throat and ran the other through his blond hair. Arthur thrust up and groaned again at his touch. “When are you going to fuck me Merlin?" he asked like a supplicant before god.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," he pressed the protesting sweat and semen lathered face firmly onto his crotch and ground up against it, his head full of the dark-haired man behind him. "God yes."

"Someday," Merlin replied casually and teased his thin lips against Arthur's plumper ones.

Arthur sighed into his mouth as their tongues met for the first time, passing out soon after when the acid on Merlin's tongue met the smack in his veins.

  


### I stained my sheets, I don't even know why

Merlin's hands pumped Arthur's cock while satisfying his own in the Arthur's arse. He leaned over Arthur's back so their tongues could wrestle just as frantically as their hips. They grunted together. The sweat slicked between them caused unusual sucking noises as Merlin's body slid over Arthur's. He pulled his dark head back to dig his chin into Arthur's shoulder as his climax approached.

"Let me fuck you too this time," Arthur begged, panting.

Merlin ignored him until his sprog screamed into Arthur's cavity as a cry of triumph screamed from his throat. "No. Another time I'll suck you maybe, but you're not getting up my arse. Help me pull you off."

Merlin left without further word not long after Arthur came in their joined hands.

Arthur fell asleep without showering and his body voided into the bed as the narcotic wore off.  
He woke up swearing at the mess with no idea why his arse was sore.

  


### when I'm out walkin' I strut my stuff

Morgana pushed the pram transporting her young son Mordred. Arthur pushed the shopping trolley. Arthur and Merlin silently suspected the other of being Mordred's father and Morgana was apathetic. Merlin pressed against Arthur’s back to toss groceries in the cart or defaced barcodes with permanent texta before hiding them in Arthur's clothes, occasionally handing a voided item to Morgana to stash under the bundle of fake dirty nappies in the baby bag or in the pram. 

There was no way Arthur's father would pull any strings if they got caught. Uther already helped his son when he appeared before a fellow judge on separate charges of larceny and lewd conduct. He swore if it happened again Arthur would serve gaol time. To ensure Arthur's friends got the point—Uther was sure they were involved even if his son remained stupidly silent—he had them all evicted from their individual homes. Unknown to him all three relocated to a flat above the pharmacy established by Merlin's deceased grandfather.

As they walked the small amount of shopping and larger amount of theft to the flat Arthur noticed a colleague of his father's he was 'familiar' with. He exchanged a wordless conversation with Merlin using minute facial and finger gestures then put both hands in his pockets so the denim displayed arse and cock to best advantage. He strutted across the street, flicked his tawny head in a seemingly natural manner and continued down a partially barricaded laneway between two blocks of tenements. The casually dressed magistrate followed at an inconspicuous distance.

'What have you got for me?" Arthur asked, leaning invitingly against a cinderblock wall with his head bowed so he could look flirtatiously from the corner of his eye.  
"Seventy-five."

"You know you can't fuck me for that."

“I want you to suck and fuck me."

"You offered fifty last time. Keep the cash and VD to yourself."

"I'm clean. Can you say the same?"

"Got the latest okay in my wallet. What's the string?"

"I want a photo of your face on my cock—eyes open." The guy was breathing heavy just thinking about it. "Cash up front. My friends know I'm with you, and who you are."

Arthur pocketed the money as his client readied the phone on his camera and opened his pants. "Video's extra." Arthur stated, dropping to his knees and received an extra ten in his collar. Arthur rolled the guy's cock with his tongue, looking up at him the whole time.

"Fuck you're beautiful. Even now you're a pathetic piece of shit there's no-one more beautiful than you." Merlin and Morgana said the same sort of thing whenever one of them fucked him. This guy couldn't have known those phrases turned him on unless... He pulled off, deliberately catching his teeth at the base of the older man's knob. "I paid!"

"Fuck you first, finish sucking later."

The guy dropped his pants, turned, bent forward and spread his cheeks. Merlin was the only man who said no when Arthur offered to fuck.

"Usual?" Arthur asked as if selling muffins rather than himself while he applied a sheath from his wallet. His employer nodded. Arthur spat into the open arsehole, stood, clawed his fingers into the man's shoulders and rammed in sharply. "Tell me again," he commanded hoarsely, feeling his interest waning.

"You beautiful worthless fallen angel piece of fucking shit."

"Again."

"You're the pathetic maggot ridden corpse of a road-kill dog and you're... still... gorgeous... fuck me... beautiful boy... come on... come on Arthur... wrap your shit-licking mouth around me and suck me dry."

"Who's spying on me?"

"No-"

Arthur pulled out without warning and made for the guy's waistband.

"Don't, please. They're all looking for you, but I'm the only one who knows. Fuck me more. I'll keep feeding them false leads." Arthur pushed back in. “God yes. Let me fuck you once a week and I'll keep Uther and family services off your back about the kid."

"Not mine."

"Yes, yes, yes he is. Uther knows it. Had tests done... _ooh_ , secretly, last time you... arrested."

"Fuck."

"Let me fuck you 10am...every Sunday...your problems go away."

"Fu-uck"

"...mph"

"Fu-uh-cking Fucker!" Arthur filled his raincoat and swivelled his hips how the old man liked it. "Fucking shit."

"Give me what I paid for, Sunday seal the deal. No-one does it as good as you."

Arthur flung the sperm-bomb down the fence line and put himself away as he assumed his original position. The camera resumed filming immediately, "Ooh...no one!"

  


### big hands I know you're the one

Arthur stayed Merlin's hand as he slid the rubber tourniquet over Arthur's wrist. "Fuck me first."

"But I'm itching for it."

Arthur placed a hand and his mouth against Merlin's face, planting open kisses randomly until he reached his lips then immediately thrust his tongue in to wrestle Merlin's.

"Beautiful whore," Merlin exhaled when his mouth was freed. "Get naked then, completely so I can count my score."

Merlin had developed a habit for burning Arthur with the bowl of the heated spoon every time Arthur asked him for sex before a hit. Counting the strange shiny marks thrilled him as each one represented his power over Arthur, he who had been glorious and dominant when they first met. Merlin touched each scar with a finger, then his lips as he counted. Arthur closed his eyes to savour this one intimacy they shared with no other.

"…Twenty-seven."

"You missed one." Arthur lifted the cock he was stroking erect to reveal the latest acquisition where shaft merged into sack. Merlin licked, kissed and sucked this mark then moved along the rigid length Arthur was still fondling. In the two years they'd lived in the flat Merlin had never touched Arthur's cock with more than his hands, no matter how earnestly Arthur pleaded or (once) pathetically cried. So when he started eagerly sucking Arthur's knob for what felt like heaven eternal Arthur made the most of it: watching, rolling his hips, telling Merlin how fantastic he felt around him and just as he felt his climax building played what he hoped would be the winning card. "Let me fuck you," he whispered as his eruption began.

Merlin pulled back sharply and spat what little had unexpectedly reached his mouth onto Arthur's abdomen. "No. Wank it," he ordered flatly and watched with burning eyes as Arthur obeyed, as always enjoying the way Arthur degraded himself to please him. Merlin began sliding his pants down, but did not remove them completely. "Spread it around, down, **in**. Legs up. I want to watch your face while I fuck you today." 

He kissed Arthur as he placed his legs over Merlin's shoulders. Merlin poked his tongue in as he slid home and swore into the hungry mouth as he fluidly slung back and forth. He grunted and grasped, pushed and pulled, growled and groped, focused entirely on his own pleasure. He made sure Arthur looked directly into his face the whole time with pinches and snarls. "You're never fucking me Pendragon. You'll let me fuck you til the end of days you cock-loving shit-whore but I will **never** —let—you up—my— **arse**!" Merlin came with a triumphant whoop as Arthur closed his eyes, trying to deny the vile hatred vomited from the mouth of the one he loved.

  


### yeah I'm so strung out

"What's on the menu Chef?" Arthur asked Merlin, whose head dangled back over the arm of the couch.

"A plateful of fuck off useless."

"I'm the only one earning any money."

"So have a bowl of fuck off rentboy instead."

"What's up your arse?" Morgana asked, coming from the kitchen munching on a generic cup of instant noodles.

"Not Arthur."

There was a time, less than three years ago, when Arthur would have had more than a verbal go at Merlin for treating him the way he did but right now he could barely stand straight. Shivers racked his body out of phase and he swayed hugging himself. "I'll cook up," he grovelled. He'd given up begging Merlin to let him in but hadn't given up wanting him to.

"None left. Had to sell it on to pay for..." Merlin sneered at Morgana who shook her head minutely, eyes wide with fear and pleading.

"What's downstairs?" Arthur asked, missing the exchange.

"Nothing we can use without getting into shit."

"Fuck Merlin, you've got a pharmacy degree, why don't you work downstairs instead of just robbing it."

"Yeah, and while I'm working and Rentboy keeps knocking you up who's going to sort it out for you?"

"Only happened once." Arthur protested. Where was Mordred anyway? He'd been out of it for days but it felt like he hadn't seen the kid for weeks.

"Have you ever told him? How many times and you never told him once?" Merlin asked Morgana coldly.

"Don't."

"How many...it happened, what again? How do you know it wasn't yours?"

Merlin shook his head this time but his expression was threatening rather than afraid. Morgana delivered her counterblow with a spiteful laugh. "Because he hasn't touched me since he started doing you."

"Bitch!" Merlin was off the couch and hitting into her as she shrieked and fought back but Arthur did nothing but watch mutely and try to make his disused brain work.

_How many what...did Merlin love him after all...where's 'Dred?_ "Dred." Arthur called and went looking for him. Not that he actually gave a shit since learning his sperm cracked the egg, but if he'd been out for days the other two must have been. His kid and his arse were what kept them all juiced and fed. "Come on 'Dred." Surely the kid must have fucking learned how to talk by now. How old was he anyway? It took a while for Morgana and Merlin to realise what he was doing and stop savaging each other.

"Arthur sweetie, Morded lives with your father, remember? I took 'Dred to the hospital when he got his fingers jammed in the door and they took him because..."

Merlin knocked her to the ground this time and started kicking her. Somehow Arthur found the co-ordination to push him away and ask a coherent question.

"These accidents Mordred kept having, when did they start?" Arthur asked.

"After we found out he was y..." Morgana replied through tears.

"You," Merlin pointed at Morgana, "Shut up!"

"Were you hurting him on purpose you twisted fuck?!" Arthur roared.

"You can't exactly call yourself a caring father. I'm going to see what's downstairs." Merlin grabbed keys and a screwdriver. "Take a look at yourselves before blaming everything on me. Take a good long look."

  


### let me go on, like I blister in the sun

"God bless cancer patients who hate cannabis," Merlin declared. His grin was merely the desiccated shell of something wonderful, much like Morgana's eyes and Arthur's body.

"Hit me." Morgana stated with naked relief. "Actually, I'll do it." She took the morphine kit into the room she used to share with her absent child.

Arthur didn't get to say or even think anything as Merlin suddenly grabbed his face and fervently kissed him, starting with his talented lips to cover his face and neck with kisses and words. There were none of the insults he normally showered on Arthur, only expressions of lustful jealousy. "You're still beautiful, wonderful, nobody moves like you, feels like you, does things the way you can. I hate sharing you, knowing you do those same things the same way to other people. How much they want you. I hate you. Hate you for making me want you so much. For making everybody want you." They began removing their own clothes. "Share your beauty and talent with me Arthur. Make me sing your name to the stars."

"I love you Merlin." 

"No you don't. Don't lie to me. You need me but you don't love me."

"I do. I do love you."

"Never say that again. Why are you still letting that judge fuck you? We don't need him now," _now the brat's gone._ Merlin didn't dare bring up the subject that turned them against each other four months ago, instead he used his mouth to administer a different drug to Arthur. Paying customers never gave the fallen angel head, only wanting him to do it to them. Merlin understood why—he had the most orgasmic technique Merlin had ever encountered. Discovering no-one repaid the favour made Merlin only too happy to do it. The way Arthur moved and the noises he made were as thrilling as his tongue tricks. Arthur always watched and gently encouraged, never forcing his cock to the back of Merlin's throat, not like the men who paid them. Merlin never swallowed him and Arthur didn't care. Sober or stoned he'd do anything for Merlin and take anything he gave out.

"Merlin, yes..." Arthur's hands went straight to the sides of Merlin's head, palms over his ears, fingers knotting firmly but painlessly in his hair. "Yes, yes, yes."

Instead of telling Arthur to wank himself to completion like he normally did, Merlin did it for him using slow teasing strokes with a strong squeezing twist at the top. "I've got something special for you pretty one," Merlin used his free hand to remove something small from his pocket, "the last of your favourite." He placed the self-manufactured tab on the tip of his tongue to show Arthur then pulled his tongue back without closing his mouth. Arthur sat forward and swiped his tongue across Merlin's. They juggled the slowly dissolving pill between them until chancing upon the right angle needed to get it fully into Arthur's mouth as he arched and came between Merlin's fingers. Merlin spread the sticky mix over his now raging cock and just inside Arthur's rim enjoying how he moved... _oh, so nice_...in response to his lightly tickling fingers. "Onto your side, lovely. Oh, I can't wait to lie against you." He curled behind Arthur and slid his slimy dick up Arthur's arse as...

  


_...what felt like a cold solid wall of liquid slid uncomfortably into Morgana's bloodstream. It was wrong. Where was the fluid, orgasmic flow? The usual tingle as narcotic spread and mingled like Paris Hilton at a party was replaced by a probing rod, barging like an iceberg..._

  


...his own high began to kick in. He’d wanted Arthur from the first time Gwen introduced them, and hated him. Nobody should be that beautiful, that perfect and belong to somebody else. Lancelot had introduced Merlin to his magic dragon at a party and it had been the dragon's call that told him how he could conquer Arthur and become what he needed so nothing else mattered. Merlin thought once they were together they could give the drug up but he had long been convinced that was all that kept Arthur close and made him do anything Merlin wanted. He never dosed himself as heavily, dared not risk revealing he was still vulnerable, or slipping and giving Arthur the only thing he continued to deny him. He came slowly inside Arthur, not wanting the connection to be over. He rolled his hips gently against Arthur's arse. That taut arse was still round and soft when Merlin first gave into his yearning to fuck it but now it was narrow and hard. He wanted the original laughing, snuggly Arthur back. He wanted himself back. Arthur uttered the forbidden phrase "I love you Merlin" and Merlin sobbed into his bony back "fuck me Arthur"...

  


_...Morgana screamed, except it choked in her throat. She clawed at the creature crawling inside her arm, faded green eyes wide, fingers scrabbling wildly and attempting to pin it down. Her mind scattered in countless different directions searching for the answer to the universal question: what the fuck?..._

  


...Arthur's hands explored Merlin's body, savouring the opportunity they'd finally been granted. His lips caressed the pale back as one finger found its way to paradise. It felt unfamiliar: too tight. _Holy shit!_ Even selling himself Merlin had never...  


_...nail file, nail file, where's the fucking nail file? Gotta dig it up, dig it out, grab the worm and kill it. Everything will be okay, once it's gone. Get it out..._

  


...expected it to feel like this, stretched and full. _oh_ He thought he'd feel every bit of _oh, oh_ Arthur's magnificence rubbing against his internal wall but only his rim was _oh god_ sensitive enough to _oh god yes_ tell his brain that 'yes, Arthur is quite comfortably fucking you and he certainly lives up to the hype doesn't he? How stupid were you to say no hey? Hey?' Knowing who it was doing this to him made it even more fantastic, that by finally yielding to their mutual desire Merlin's victory over him was complete. As Arthur touched him inside and out Merlin grew hard again. "Yes Arthur. God. My God. You're god. uh, more, God"

*~*

..."Good God! Is that blood spray on that window?"

"They didn't let that child back into that shit-hole did they?"

"Call the police."

*~*

Arthur was already unconscious when Merlin passed out draped across his back, swollen dick lodged firmly up his arse once more. The paramedics ignored them as well as the stink of sex and grime, hoping like hell they wouldn't find a child in there. Morgana bled out before the ambulance left the depot.

### body and beats

Uther prayed during Morgana's funeral for her father's forgiveness. He had not looked after her as he promised his late friend. Uther originally insisted Arthur stay home with his private bouncer-proportioned nurses but he had become increasingly violent and destructive, terrifying the already confused four-year old at the other end of the large house so Uther relented just to shut the feral up. There was half an empty pew between Uther's right arm and his son. Mordred sat on his grandfather's left as far from the creature that sired him as possible. _What had happened to my wonderful son?_

Morgause ignored Uther, refused to acknowledge Mordred as her sister's son, and spat on Arthur as she led the procession of mourners from the church. She suddenly stopped and in a voice like an avalanche ordered a dark-haired figure to get out. "How dare you bring your evil into God's house?!"

Arthur leapt to his feet and cried a name.

That's what happened, Uther thought: Merlin.

Morgause turned to glare at Arthur's disruption, but he was already bounding over pews to grab his forbidden lover and push him out the nearest door. Uther would not abandon his formerly neglected grandson so sent a text to the burly nurses (guards) waiting outside the external doors of the church: **Bolted L exit** and received the reply: **Searching**

*~*

Residue from their last fix lingered in their systems and added to the hormonal surge from seeing each other for the first time since Merlin finally allowed Arthur inside him. They didn't bother waiting to get completely behind the Saints grotto before groping and tonguing each other. The pair forgot what brought them there in the first place and immediately downed trousers in order to urgently rub their already expanding cocks together with joined hands, the other hand tangled in their partner's hair, muttering what they'd rather be doing, how hard and how often. It didn't take long for them to come thrusting, panting and watching together. They mixed their fluids together and moaned obscenities through an open-mouthed kiss. 

"Found him."

They deliberately smeared their sticky hands through each other's hair and kissed frantically as Uther's hired specialists separated them. 

"You always look best coated in sprog Arthur."

"Wear me home Merlin." Arthur whispered and attempted to lean across for another kiss but had to settle for watching Merlin lick their combined sauce from his fingers, unable to do the same as he was dragged away.

They would never see each other again.

*~*

Arthur's rehabilitation/home imprisonment stifled his craving for drugs but his other itch needed scratching more vigorously as time passed. Once he was allowed out unsupervised he'd go trolling the city for rentboys with a particular angular body shape, certain shade and style of hair, definite eye colour and preferably unbroken. If he found what he wanted he'd pay more than they could earn in a week and fuck them repeatedly until they bled. After time he became less fussy and less careful, contracting some debilitating something from someone.  
Shitted off and drunk after receiving his diagnosis he yelled at his son to "Get the fuck out of my face you stupid accident" for walking into the kitchen for a snack after school.

The five year old slashed at him repeatedly with a kitchen knife and screamed the words Merlin used to whisper before applying pain: "I hate you!"

Arthur refused to defend himself. Mordred never spoke a word before or after.

*~*

Merlin's clinical rehab could be judged more successful. He married his supervising psychologist, a spiritualist named Nimueh after three years living clean and volunteered with her local Youth off the Streets program.

If he was haunted day and night by a pair of sky-blue eyes in a thin grinning face beneath a thatch of spoof-spiked golden hair, or a whisper of "wear me home Merlin" he never mentioned it.


End file.
